


Pretty for the sake of it

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [42]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy'd look great though, For National Lingerie Week, Gen, M/M, Shorter than I was planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Roxy gets Eggsy a set of lingerie for his birthday, Harry finds out.





	Pretty for the sake of it

**Author's Note:**

> For Intimate Apparel Market Week: https://nationaldaycalendar.com/intimate-apparel-market-week-quarterly/

“Roxy, what the fuck?” Eggsy stared at the box. “Really?”

“You’ll look hot in it,” Roxy said unapologetically. “Harry’s going to love it, if you ever pull your heads out of your asses and actually talk to each other.”

“You’re hilarious Rox,” Eggsy said blandly, quickly putting the lid back on the box. “I’m so glad I didn’t open this at the party.”

“Your mum probably wouldn’t have appreciated it,” Roxy agreed, “Anyway, I’ve got to head out, see you later?”

“Bye,” Rox pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Eggsy grumbled as she left the house.

* * *

As it turns out, the lingerie Roxy had bought him was really comfortable, like, ridiculously so. It was so comfortable that it made its way into his regular underwear rotation.

“Eggsy, I-” Harry paused, having spotted Eggsy as he was pulling his trousers back on. “Where did you get those?” he asked, eyes trained on where Eggsy’s dick was outlined through the fabric.

“Rox bought them for me,” Eggsy answered. “They’re surprisingly comfortable.” He paused. “Do you want to feel them?” he asked hesitantly.

Harry stepped forward, moving almost without thought, one hand finding its way to Eggsy’s hip, thumb running over the silky fabric. “You’re gorgeous,” he murmured, lips close enough to brush against Eggsy’s forehead as he spoke. “What did I do to deserve such a beautiful boy?”

“Do you have me?” Eggsy asked.

“If you wish,” Harry responded. “I’d very much like to keep you, for as long as you’ll keep me.”

“I think I’d like that,” Eggsy agreed. “I’d like that a lot

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
